Son of Neptune
by Killerman227
Summary: This is my first story peoples! Tell me wat u think.   Percy is at the Roman Camp. Wat will happen? Does he have his memories and will he get them back? Who knows?  T cuz im just like that!


Hey everyone! This is gonna be awesome! Alright, I read The Lost Hero like the first day it came out, and now I can't wait for The Son of Neptune to be released in October. So, like I already read all of the other _The Son of Neptune _FanFictions out there, some were good. !) Some, not so much:

Anyhow, this is my first so it might not me to good! Let's just hope it isn't terrible!

Disclaimer: All Rights to Rick Riordian. He owns Percy Jackson, definitely not me.

The Son of Neptune

Chapter 1

Percy

OK, first off, my day didn't start great. First I'm taken from my home, _I think?_, and dropped, literally dropped, into an old broken down house. _Not normal,_ I thought. All I could remember was the name of a pen in my pocket. Ripetide. But then I thought, _Who names a pen?_, so I just chucked it.

Now it really gets weird, this gray-blue wolf walks in from another room and looks at me. Then she says in my head, _Welcome to the Wolf House Greekling, Queen Juno has thought that to bridge the gap between our two worlds, that an exchange of leaders was the key. I will take you to the Training Academy of Roman Demigods, this is what we call our camp by, you call yours…Camp Half-Blood, I believe? _

All the time she was talking I was thinking, _oh, this wolf has big teeth, Please don't eat my face! _But I did manage to pick up a little, "Wait! Hey!" I yelled. Lupa turns. I ask, "What's a Demigod? And why can't I remember anything? And why should I trust you?"

Lupa turned and growled, _All answered in due time, you young, arrogant demigod!_

As a retort to that, I mumbled out, "oh ah? Fine than." I stuck my hands in my pockets in annoyance. What I found in them was crazy, it was that pen. _I swear I threw this away!_ A vision passed my eyes, the vision was a sword made of what looked to be bronze. I put it together, I uncapped my pen and it grew to be a 3 foot long sword. Too bad that the part that the blade came out was pointed at me, it should have skewered me, but it glanced off. Not even penetrating the skin at all.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. Lupa again turned around. _Good, young demigod, you have a sword. Now we don't need to find you one. You bare the curse of Achilles child, do not make a habit of trying to stab yourself or you might just hit you Achilles spot and die, that would do not a thing for our gods. _

"Ok" I said in a small voice, because a minute before I was indeed trying to stab myself in the arm with the sword.

On a hunch, I capped the sword and I shrunk in my hand back to a pen. _Too cool,_ I thought.

_I will call a Pegasus to get you to the Academy, do not get sidetracked boy! _And she bounded off into the woods surrounding the house.

The next thing I know I'm climbing onto a jet-black horse with wings and taking off into the sky.

I guessed that the animal knew where to go because I sure as Hades didn't. _Oh, that was weird, sure as Hades? That's an interesting phrase. _

Now that we've landed right next to Lupa, I hoped off the Pegasus and stood next to her. She was talking to a girl that took my breath away. She had brown hair tied back in a ponytail, startlingly vibrant gray eyes. And a body that was very nice.

" Wow!" I said under my breath. Till now she was looking down at a clipboard and now it seemed that she felt my eyes on her so she looked up. It seemed that Lupa was talking to her about other things than me so she didn't know why I was there.

Quick as lightning, she pushed me to the ground and I found her lying on top of me, knife at my throat. Ready to kill. She asked, "Who are you?" I said, "You're hot"

She sneered and asked again, "Who are you, we never get newbies over the age of 13.?

_Reyna! How dare you attack without him having a sword in his hand. His name is Percy Jackson. Son of Neptune . And your equal at this Academy. _Lupa growled. Then she turned to me, _Listen child, we have rules at this camp. You do not go around gawking at the females in this Academy. This is Reyna, daughter of Minerva, and temporary Praetor of the Legion here._

Reyna took her eyes off of Percy to ask Lupa, "Son of Neptune? How could this be, he looks to be about 17. No way he could have survived for such a long time."

Lupa said, _He did have protection, but not from here. He is not Roman. He is a Greek._


End file.
